Choisir son camp
by tsuunami
Summary: [One shot 3] Yaoi : SeamusDean. Choisir son camp, c'est dur, mais encore plus lorsqu'on risque de perdre son meilleur ami, celui qu'on aime.
1. dispute

Titre : Choisir son camp.

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, mini dispute…j'aime quand ils se disputent…XD One shot

Paring : SeammusDean…¤o¤

Disclamers : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi ! n.n Et elle sourit…irrécupérable…

Bon, je sais qu'Olivier n'est plus là normalement, mais comme c'est mon perso préféré et qu'il me fallait absolument un grand ado plutôt joueur et qui connaissait les jumeaux, je trouvais que lui…n.n Vous m'en voulez pas hein ? Bon voilà…ça ressemble quand même à ma première fic Seamus/Dean mais…ça arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête pendant toute la journée alors…j'espère que ça va quand même vous faire plaisir !

* * *

**Seydrune :** Marchi…3 Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Dean, il fauuuut des fics avec Dean ! . Ben shinon, de rien…o.o C'est plutôt à moi de te redire merci encore une fois ! n.n

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Huh, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes dans ton pseudo…o.o Ben sinon, un grand merci à toi aussi ! n.n Je suis contente que ça t'aie plut !

**Fushicho **: Chtanks ! Voui, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire un autre one shot, alors la voilà ! n.n

**Frudule** : Thankees ! 3 C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chou, c'est pour ça que je les adore ! . Kyaaaaaa ! ¤o¤

**Kaorulabelle :** Merciiii ! n.n

**Llily.B** : Kyaaaaa ! . Au schour ! Une revieweuse ve me tuer ! . Remarque, ce sera pas la première fois…XD Mais si si si, vais faire une suite…euh non…o.o Que dis-je, ce n'est pas une suite, c'est un autre one shot…n.n° Yup, c'est la première Seamus/Dean ! ¤Ca y est, elle est toute émue la Tsuun…u.u¤ Merchi beaucoup….3 Huuuuh, t'as lut d'autre mini Slash Seamus/Dean ? o.o Je peux avoir les liens si te plé ? ¤¤ Lol, et pour Oli/Marcus, j'ai pas put resister… . Kyaaaa, mais ils sont trop chou eux aussi ! n.n Héhé…vilàààà ! n.n

**Owlie Wood** : Merci aussi ! n.n Lol, t'inquiète pour le Oli/Marcus, c'est vrai que tu préfères plutôt l'hétéro avec Olivier…(je crois ?) n.n° En passant…o.o C'est looooooong, veux la suite de ta ficeuuuuh ! TToTT

Voilà voilà, merci beaucoup pour vos review, c'est gentil de prendre le temps d'en laisser une ! n.n Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes…je corrigerais ça… mais là, il est 23 h 00 et ma mère va me tuer…XD

* * *

Dean entra dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquièmes années avec un petit sourire, plutôt content dans la journée qui était passée.

Après tout, avec Harry et les autres, ils formaient un groupe illégal sous les yeux de Ombrage, et c'était vraiment plaisant de savoir qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait. De plus, il s'était beaucoup amélioré en DCFM.

Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami.

Habituellement toujours souriant, il avait une mine préoccupée et même colérique, assis en tailleur sur le lit de Dean, ses sourcils froncés.

_-_Seamus ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? », demanda le brun, inquiet, se jetant sur le lit à coter du blond qui posa sur lui ses prunelles bleutées.

_-_…Alors, tu vas toujours à ces…séances de DCFM avec Harry ? », grogna Seamus sans répondre à la question de Dean.

_-_Ben…oui, pourquoi ? », s'étonna le garçon, surpris par le ton dégoûter qu'avait prit Seamus.

_-_Tu sais que c'est interdit ? Que si Ombrage te prends, tu vas être renvoyé ? »

_-_Où est ce que tu veux en venir Seamus ! Je croyais que toi aussi tu n'appliquais pas les règles à la lettre ! »

_-_Peut être, mais moi au moins, je sais choisir le bon camp ! »

Dean écarquilla ses yeux, effaré, et se leva brusquement.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je n'ai choisit AUCUN camp ! »

_-_Ouais, c'est ça ! »

_-_Pourquoi tu me dis ça Seamus ! »

_-_Parce que je préfèrerait que tu arrêtes ça ! C'est pas ton genre de jouer les rebelles Dean, tu risques de te faire renvoyer de l'école, tu le sais ça ? »

_-_Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et puis tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça, après tout, c'est qui qui n'arrêtes pas de faire des blagues aux Serpentards et qui passe son temps à enfreindre le règlement ? Je croyais que tu étais comme les jumeaux Weasley, mais je me suis bien trompé en fait…si j'avais sût que tu te pliais à tout, je ne serais jamais devenue ton ami. »

Seamus cligna des yeux avant de lui jeter un regard noir, serrant ses points.

_-_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Dean. »

_-_C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un coup tu joues ton joyeux farceur, un autre coup tu joue le jaloux. Entre obéir et désobéir Seamus, il faudrait savoir ! »

_-_…De toute façon, tu verras bien par toi-même tu as fait le mauvais choix. »

Il sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte, laissant seul un Dean furieux.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait !

Bah, de toute façon, Seamus allait finir par le retrouver pour s'excuser, et ils redeviendraient complices, comme d'habitude.

Cependant, quand l'heure du dîner arriva et que Dean entra dans la Grande Salle, Seamus était assis et parlait avec Fred et George avec un grand sourire.

_-_Très bien, il veut jouer à sa. », grommela Dean en se renfrognant.

Le regard de Seamus se posa sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et il se dirigea vers une place vide à coter d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, agacé et vexé.

_-_Ben…qu'est ce que t'as Dean ? », demanda Ron, étonné de le voir de si mauvaise humeur.

_-_Rien du tout. »

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un regard avant de hausser leurs sourcils mais sans ajouter un commentaire de plus.

Dailleurs, il fallut juste un petit coup d'œil du coter d'un Seamus qui affichait la même mine que Dean pour comprendre.

Le soir non plus, Seamus ne reparla pas à Dean, et vice versa. Il ne s'accordèrent même pas un regard dans le dortoir, et se couchèrent sans un mot sous le regard ébahit des trois autres occupants.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard puis le rouquin haussa ses épaules avant de se glisser dans ses couvertures, lançant un discret bonne nuit à Harry qui acquiesça avant de l'imité.

Les yeux grand ouverts, roulé en boule dans les draps gelés, Dean se retint de soupirer, le cœur serré.

En temps normal, Seamus aussi lui aurait dit bonne nuit avec un grand sourire, et peut être même qu'il se serait glissé dans son lit une fois les autres endormit.

Mais ce soir là, le blond ne vint pas, et le lit resta obstinément froid.

Dean renifla et sentit quelque chose de brûlant coulé sur ses joues. L'effleurant avec ses doigts, il y vit un liquide brillé.

Mais pourquoi je… 

Il reposa sa main sur son matela, las, et ferma ses yeux alors que ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment, mouillant son coussin.

Là aussi, Seamus serrait venu pour le consolé, le prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux…mais pas besoin de se faire des illusions. Il ne viendra pas.

Dans le lit voisin, Seamus n'était lui aussi, toujours pas endormit. Il fixait le tissu rouge au-dessus de lui, ruminant de sombre pensée quand il entendit un reniflement.

Le blond s'assit brusquement mais sans faire de bruit, inquiet, quand il se rappela qu'il était en froid avec Dean. Il se renfrogna et se laissa retomber sur son lit, tournant dos au lit de Dean, ramenant sa couverture jusque sous son menton sans pour autant fermer ses yeux, ignorant l'eau salée rouler sur sa peau.

Le lendemain, Dean s'assit lentement sur son lit, fatigué, et jeta un regard à celui de Seamus qui était… vide.

Quoi, il s'était réveillé si tard que ça ? D'habitude, Seamus était toujours le dernier levé…

_D'habitude bien sûr…_,pensa t-il avec amertume.

_-_D…Dean ? », appela timidement Neville, attachant sa cravate.

_-_Oui ? »

_-_Je..Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires mais…je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Seamus ? »

_-_En effet Neville, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. », répliqua sèchement l'adolescent en enlevant son T-shirt pour enfiler sa chemise.

Neville sursauta et baissa ses yeux, embarrassé, et Dean soupira.

_-_Désolé. C'est rien. Juste une petite dispute, ça va lui passer. »

_-_Comme d'habitude, n'est ce pas ? »

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Et si…et si Seamus le laissait définitivement tomber… ?

Le cœur lourd, le brun se changea rapidement et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, seul.

Bizarrement, il sentait le regard des autres posés sur lui, et il les entendait chuchoter sur son passage. Et alors quoi ? Ils avaient jamais vu deux amis se disputer ou quoi !

C'est, agacé, qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Dean la balaya du regard et aperçut la chevelure blonde de Seamus, quand son regard s'accrocha au sien.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta ainsi immobile, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Seamus, quand quelqu'un le bouscula légèrement.

_-_Fais attention Thomas, en jouant le piquet comme ça, on va finir par vraiment te rentrer dedans… », fit une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

Dean se retourna, rougissant de honte, et il reconnut sans peine le blond décoloré qui souriait, mesquin.

_-_Tes fantasmes ne deviendront jamais réalité, Malefoy. »

Le sourire de l'adolescent devint mauvais.

_-_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla vers la table des Serpentards non sans un dernier haussement de sourcils mystérieux qui fit froid dans le dos à Dean.

_-_Tous des fous ces serpents… »

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, et s'arrêta juste devant Seamus qui fut soudain prit d'un soudain intérêt pour son bol de lait.

Apparemment, c'est pas pour maintenant… 

Dean continua son chemin pour s'asseoir plus loin, à la fois encore en colère et triste. Pourquoi Seamus lui en voulait-il comme ça ?

Fred et George entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en parlotant, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors, et s'assirent près de Seamus qui les saluèrent d'un petit sourire.

_-_Salut Seamus ! Tu ne manges plus avec Dean ? », lança Fred en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille.

Le blond se rembrunît.

_-_On est pas inséparable à ce que je sache… », grogna t-il.

_-_Oh ow…tu t'es disputé avec lui ? »

_-_Ce n'est pas bon ça, pas du tout bon même… », termina pensivement George, la mine inquiète.

_-_Quoi, qu'est ce qui n'est pas bon… », demanda Seamus, fronçant ses sourcils.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard et ne répondirent pas, marmonnant dans leurs barbes devant un Seamus mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur.

D'habitude, il aimait bien quand les deux rouquins complotaient quelque chose, mais là, c'était sur lui, alors il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré.

_-_FRED ! », s'exclama soudain George avec un grand sourire, faisant sursauter tout les gryffondors autour d'eux.

_-_Qui a t-il mon très cher frère ? »

_-_Je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée géniale… »

_-_Mais comme toujours tu sais ? »

_-_Bien sûr voyons… »

Les Lions se mirent à rire, et Seamus pâlit quand George chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère avant que tous les deux ne le regardent avec de grands sourires.

* * *

Dean soupira et fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il était assis dans les tribunes vides du terrain de Quiddich, son cahier sur les genoux pour dessiner, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à sa.

Il était partit pour ne pas à avoir à subir encore une fois le regard des autres. Ce regard qui lui rappelait sans cesse que son meilleur ami ne voulait plus de lui…

Il se sentait…seul.

Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré de monde, entre touts ses demi-frères et sœurs, les Gryffondors, et Seamus…ça lui fait bizarre. Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas dans son élément.

_-_Ah ! Tu es là ! On te cherchait partout ! », soupira quelqu'un à la voix joyeuse mais essoufflée.

_-_Qu'elle idée d'allé ici aussi… », grogna une autre voix.

Pas la peine de se retourné, Dean savait déjà qui était ces deux sorciers.

_-_Ben dis donc l'artiste, tu boudes ? », s'amusa Fred en sautant sur le banc à coter de lui, emmitouflé dans son écharpe rouge et or, en même temps que George.

_-_Tu va finir par avoir des rides si tu gardes une expression pareille, regarde un peu Percy… », rajouta George avec un grand sourire.

Dean poussa un long soupir fatigué.

_-_Je peux vous aider peut être… », proposa le brun avec ennuis.

_-_Mmmmm, oui, sûrement… »

_-_On voudrait savoir pourquoi tu es en froid avec ce bon vieux Seamus. »

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. », répliqua sèchement Dean en fermant son cahier d'un coup sec.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard derrière son dos avant de passer chacun un bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_Ooooh, c'est trop mignon, une scène de ménage entre vous deux ? »

_-_Que ! On ne sort PAS ensemble ! », répliqua Dean, virant à l'écarlate.

_-_Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? »

_-_Mais… »

_-_Kyaaaa, c'est si touchant ! », fit Fred avec une parfaite imitation de jeune fille en fleur, papillonnant des yeux.

_-_Je…arrrrrgh… »

Les deux rouquins sourirent devant la mine abattue de leurs cadets.

_-_Rends-toi à l'évidence petit Thomas, tu es amoureux de ton cher Seamus… »

_-_…»

_-_…Hmmm, tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. »

Oui, il en souffre beaucoup lui aussi. »

Dean ne répondit pas, mais quelque part, ça lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur que Seamus tienne toujours à lui.

_-_Allez, viens. »

_-_Quoi ? Mais… »

_-_Pas de mais ! Suis-nous ! »

_-_Non je ! »

Fred soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers son frère.

_-_George, mon très cher frère, je crois qu'il faudrait employer les grands moyens. »

_-_Oui, je t'approuve complètement, à toi l'honneur. »

_-_Et hop ! »

Fred attrapa le petit brun et le balança par-dessus son épaule avant de descendre des tribunes tout en parlotant tranquillement avec George, ignorant les protestations de Dean.

Ils entrèrent dans Poudlard, et tout les sorciers se tournèrent vers eux, amusés, puis atterrirent devant la Salle sur Demande.

_-_Ah, « il » ne devrait pas tarder. », fit George en s'arrêtant.

En effet.

_-_Ca y est, je l'ai emmené… »

Olivier apparut, avec Seamus qui vociférait, jeté négligemment sur son épaule.

_-_Paaaaarfait. »

George ouvrit la porte, et les deux autres balancèrent Dean et Seamus dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte à clef.

_-_Ouf ! Travail accomplit ! », soupira George.

_-_Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi ? »

_-_Hm, vois-tu mon cher Olivier, nous avons adopté ces deux petits comme protégés officiels, et s'ils ne se réconcilient pas rapidement, nous ne pourrons plus les former pour devenirs les futurs plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. »

Le brun se mit à rire.

_-_Juste ça… »

Dans la pièce, les deux cinquièmes années se regardaient, gênés.

_-_Euh…ahem. Je…je suis désolé… », bafouilla Seamus, rouge.

_-_… »

_-_J'aurais pas dût m'emporter comme ça…c'est ton choix après tout…mais…je me faisais juste du souci pour toi alors…hm…excuse-moi. »

Dean lâcha un demi-sourire triste.

_-_Je te pardonne… »

_-_…Dean, je suis vraiment désolé… »

_-_C'est bon je te dis… »

Seamus leva timidement ses yeux bleus sur Dean, les joues rouges, et se gratta la nuque.

_-_Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup…c'est bien la première fois qu'on se parle plus pendant autant de temps, non ? »

_-_Oui. D'habitude, au bout de dix minutes à peine tu viens vers moi avec une tête de chien battu et tu me supplies de te pardonner. », répondit franchement le brun.

_-_Ah oui…c'est vrai…je crois bien je me traînais parfois à tes pieds… », grimaça Seamus.

Dean se mit à rire et acquiesça.

_-_Oui oui. Je m'en rappelle très bien moi aussi… »

_-_Pas très digne ça…je connais des méthodes bien meilleures que celles là… », fit pensivement le blond.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noisettes de son meilleur ami et s'approcha doucement de lui, déterminé, avant de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser.

_-_Bien meilleur n'est ce pas ? », murmura Seamus, les yeux encore à demi-fermés, son front posé sur celui de Dean.

_-_…bien meilleur… », approuva l'adolescent en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.


	2. bonbons

Titre : Choisir son camp

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance

Paring : Seamus/Dean

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.

ATTENTION : Chapitre NC-17. Enfin, y a que du lime quoi. n.n° Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas bien méchant…n.n°

_

* * *

_

**Owlie Wood :** Merchi...n.n Héhé, moi aussi j'adore ces trois là, ils sont trop...bien...n.n° Aaaaah oué, Flint ! n.n C'est vrai qu'il est pas beau dans le film...XD Contrairement à Olivier...n.n Mais j'aime la possibilité d'angst que peut avoir ce paring en fait...** :3 **Ben sinon, encore merci ! n.n

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Thankees ! n.n Voui, ils sont vraiment trop mignon**...o **C'est dommage qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui écrivent sur ces deux là...**>. **

**CrazyKoreanGirl : **Merchi...o.o J'espère que ça va autant te plaire même si c'est plus trop du kawaii dans ce chapitre..XD

**Llily.B : **Aaaaah, zut...TToTT Merci beaucoup sinon o.o Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont trop mignon que j'écrit sur eux...¤o¤ Ooooh, Choupiiiiiiiii ! ¤o¤ Ah oui, les fautes d'ortho...XD je suis dééééééésolé..**>. **je suis vraiment trop nulle et donc...voilà...j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop dans ce one shot là..n.n° Lee Jordan...o.o O.O Aaarrrrrg ! J'aurais dût y penser plus tôt ! J'l'ai complètement oublié celui là, trop obnubilée par Olivier moi...¤o¤ Merci merci merci sinon ! Et pour l'autre..une suite...ben...j'aurais pût mettre celle là en suite en fait...XD Mais comme j'avais dja répondut aux reviews alors...u.u Voilààààà ! Un grand marchi ! ¤u¤

**Milii : **Merchi ! **>. **vouiiii, ils sont choupi tout les deux...¤o¤ Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aidé quand t'es pas trop en forme...n.- Ca fait plaisir de savoir que j'arrive quand même à consoler les gens, et que chu pas un cas aussi desespéré que ça...XD.

**fushicho :** Thankeeeeees ! **:3** j'espère que celui là aussi va te plaire ! n.-

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! n.n Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi choupi que l'autre, mais j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire ! Et faites attention, c'est un lime-lemon ! Mais il est pas méchant...n.n J'écris pas de truc méchant moi...**blush **u.u Ben faites un essaie, et si vous aimez vraiment pas ben euh...ben vous aimez vraiment pas...XD ¤C'est bien Tsuun, c'est bien...u.u¤

_

* * *

_

_-_Ca me fait, un paquet de Fizwizbiz, et des dragées surprises.», conclut Dean en comptant les bonbons étalés sur son lit.

_-_C'est beaucoup… », remarqua Seamus en rangeant ses propres bonbons dans un sachet.

_-_Yep ! »

Le blondinet fixa son meilleur ami tout ranger dans sa propre boite, puis se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et Dean rosit légèrement, regardant une seconde vers la porte du dortoir.

_-_Ils sont tous en train de manger… », soupira Seamus.

_-_Oui mais… »

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant à nouveau, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour aller caresser la sienne, attrapant sa baguette magique pour fermer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin d'un sort élémentaire.

_-_Seamus… »

Le blond fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Dean avant de descendre vers son cou, posant ses mains sur son dos et sur sa hanche, alors que l'autre sorcier passait ses bras autour se sa nuque, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Dean sursauta avant de repousser légèrement Seamus, tendant l'oreille.

_-_Euh…Dean ? Seamus ? Vous êtes là ? », appela Harry.

Le brun passa sa tête entre la fine ouverture du rideau rouge.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda t-il, rose de gène.

Seamus fit la moue, agacé d'avoir été interrompu, quand il sourit, mesquin, avant de poser ses mains sur le dos de Dean qui sursauta légèrement.

_-_Ben, je cherchais Ron en fait. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Le blond fit courir ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules de son meilleur ami, se redressant légèrement pour faire coulisser le nœud de sa cravate.

_-_Euh…non…enfin…si…il…euh… »

Dean attrapa la main de Seamus avec la sienne, rouge, et le sorcier sourit à nouveau avant d'utiliser son autre main pour faire glisser la robe de sorcier sur ses épaules.

_-_Il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans sa malle… »

L'adolescent arrêta l'autre main de Seamus, qui la remplaça cette fois avec ses lèvres, enserrant la taille de son meilleur ami avec ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

_-_Euh… », bafouilla Dean, embarrassé.

Harry le dévisagea avant de demander.

_-_Je te dérange ? »

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit brusquement les rideaux du lit devant un Harry qui vira au rouge brique.

_-_Oui, désolé de te dire ça mais, tu nous dérange un peu vois-tu ? »

_-_…Ah…euh…oooh…ben…je… »

_-_C'est pas grave Harry…», rassura Dean, gêné.

_-_Je…vais vous…laisser… », bafouilla le sorcier avant de sortir du dortoir, horriblement embarrassé.

_-_Ah, enfin. », soupira Seamus en refermant les rideaux, allongeant Dean sur le lit.

Celui-ci soupira, les yeux fermés.

_-_Tu pourrais être plus patient. »

_-_Beuh… »

Seamus l'embrassa et lui retira complètement sa cravate, avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, puis de s'arrêter un moment, interrogateur.

Dean lui attrapa la cravate pour attirer son visage jusqu'au sien et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-_En fait…t'es plutôt un romantique… », constata le brun avec un petit sourire.

Seamus fit la moue et haussa vaguement ses épaules avant d'enlever sa propre robe de sorcier, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, puis, il posa sa main sur la jambe de Dean avant de la faire doucement remonter.

Le brun lâcha un gémissement à moitié étouffé, et rougit se gêne, détournant son regard de celui de Seamus qui sourit.

_-_En fait…t'es plutôt tout innocent… », murmura le blond à l'oreille de Dean avant de la mordiller, alors que celui ci rougissait encore plus et gémissait à nouveau sous les caresses de Seamus.

Le sorcier s'arrêta doucement pour baisser son pantalon et celui de Dean, avant de rabattre les couvertures au-dessus d'eux.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun et fit glisser sa main sur ses hanches avant d'atteindre son dos et de descendre un peu plus bas, taquin, mordillant son épaule.

_-_Seamus… », gémit l'adolescent en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Le blond remonta ses deux mains sur le dos de Dean avant de caresser ses cheveux, posant son front contre le sien.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il se mordit la lèvre, avant de serrer ses dents.

_-_C…Ca ne vas pas ? », demanda Seamus, inquiet.

Dean acquiesça et enfouis son visage dans le cou de son sorcier qui hésita, quand il vit l'adolescent lui tirer la langue.

Seamus se mit à rire avant de continuer doucement, lentement, sans le brusquer. Enfin…c'était plutôt difficile de se retenir…

Surtout quand la chemise de Dean lui retombait sur ses mains, et dévoilait ses épaules et son torse, quand ses cheveux étaient en bataille lui donnant un air adorable, et quand ses yeux étaient brillant de plaisir et ses joues rouges.

Seamus entrouvrit ses lèvres et lâcha un léger soupire de plaisir.

_-_Deaaan… »

Il se mordit les doigts pour ne pas crier et s'arrêta tout en douceur, tremblant, posant lentement le brun sur le lit avant de se laisser tombé à coter de lui.

_-_……Seamus… »

_-_Hn ? »

_-_…On a raté le dîné… »

Le blond éclata de rire et attrapa sa baguette pour « nettoyer », avant d'attraper leurs deux caleçons.

_-_Tu as faim ? »

_-_Pas vraiment. »

_-_Moi non plus. »

Dean lui sourit gentiment, avant de mettre son sous-vêtement et de se roulé en boule contre Seamus qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

_

* * *

-Bon alors Harry ! On monte ou quoi ? », demanda Ron, baillant. _

_-_Euh…attend encore un peu…euh…et si on faisait notre devoir de potion hein ? »

_-_Mais c'est pour dans une semaine ! », s'exclama le rouquin, scandalisé.

_-_On va voir Hermione à la bibliothèque alors ? »

_-_Pas question que je voie un livre. »

_-_Une partie d'échec peut être ? »

_-_…Bon, ok… », soupira Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Harry soupira de soulagement et tourna dos à son meilleur ami pour attraper le jeu d'échec version sorcier.

_Oh, pitié, Seamus, Dean, il faut que vous ayez finit avant qu'on monte…Ou sinon Ron va mourir d'une crise cardiaque…_


	3. L'admirateur

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance

Paring : Seamus/Dean

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.

Et vuila ! Enfin un chap trois ! XD Alors, je voulais vous dire que...en fait, cette fic est plutôt une sorte de...recueil de one shot Seamus/Dean, qui raconte différent moment de leurs scolarité ensemble...alors je sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura ! Peut être que ça s'arrêtera comme ça, ou alors peut être qu'il y en aura beaucoup...j'en ai vraiment aucune idée ! n.n° Voilà, c'était pour répondre à ta question Milii ! n.n

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS TOUT LE MONDEUUHH ! nn ¤tsuun, happy¤ O Ca me fait vraiment trop plaisir...¤u¤

Et pis...peut être que ça donne envie à d'autre auteurs d'écrire du SeamusDean ? ... Non ? çuç

Bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

L'admirateur 

* * *

-Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Seamus dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesses sous les yeux ébahis des autres Gryffondors, et sauta au coup de son meilleur ami.

-Deaan ! », répéta le blond avec un grand sourire.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans la contemplation d'un parchemin, et l'irlandais haussa ses sourcils, curieux.

Il pencha son visage vers le bout de papier, avant de se figer.

C'était…un dessin…parfaitement réalisé…Et qui représentait son petit ami, assis dans la bibliothèque en train d'écrire, en pleine réflexion.

-…Ah Seamus, c'est toi…je t'avais pas entendu… », fit Dean au bout d'un moment, pliant précipitamment le parchemin en quatre pour le glisser dans sa poche.

Pas entendu ? Le Gryffondor avait descendu les escaliers en faisant autant de boucan qu'un troupeau d''hyppogriphe !

Du moins, c'est ce que pensèrent la plus part des Lions qui traînaient dans la salle commune.

-…Seamus…ça va ? T'en fait une tête ! »

L'irlandais se détacha du sorcier tout en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Euh…Seamus ? »

-…Non non, ça va ! T'inquiètes pas ! », bafouilla l'adolescent avec un sourire gêné.

-…Ecoute, je te connais depuis maintenant cinq ans, tu peux rien me cacher… »

-Ca va je te dit ! Viens, on va manger ! »

-Mais… ! Seamus ! »

Le blond lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle commune, légèrement hypocrite. Mais Dean lui cachait quelque chose, et en tant que Finnigan (soit, quelqu'un de très curieux), il allait trouver quoi ! Et ce, coûte que coûte !

…

En fait, il s'en doutait un peu, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer.

Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Dean, à SON Dean, c'était quelque chose, mais que ce quelqu'un le drague alors qu'il sortait avec LUI…s'en était une autre !

Et quand l'ennemi attaquait…lui, il contre attaquait ! Foi de Finnigan, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Bon. Premièrement…

Trouver qui c'était.

-Allô ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Dean fronça ses sourcils, perplexe, une tartine dans la main.

-Hum ? Ah, désolé…je…réfléchissait. »

-…Mouais…t'as vraiment l'air à côté de la plaque…t'as mal dormit ? »

-Disons que…j'ai pas eut toutes mes heures de sommeils… », répondit Seamus avec un haussement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus.

Dean rougit brusquement et recracha le lait qu'il était en train de boire avant de toussoter.

-Seamus ! »

-Huhu…Hm…dis-moi, Dean…t'aurais pas reçut un truc se matin ? »

-N…non… », bredouilla l'adolescent en baissant ses yeux tout en essayant de rester naturel…et c'était pas gagné.

-Ah bon…Tu n'as rien à cacher hein ? Tu me dis tout pas vrai ? Moi, je te dirais tout sur tout… », fit innocemment le blond.

-Euh…bien…bien sûr… ? », répondit vaguement le Gryffondor, le regard fuyant.

Seamus soupira intérieurement.

Son petit ami était vraiment pas doué pour mentir…Et apparemment, il ne comptait pas coopérer avec lui. Très bien, dans ce cas, il allait employer les grands moyens.

Quand le moment serait venu…il irait chaparder le dessin.

Huhu…

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ? »

-Euh…bof, comme ça…enfin…euh, hier, j'ai croisé Justin, tu sais, le poufsouffle là, et il m'a raconter des trucs sur sa…petite amie. »

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que Justin à une petite amie ? »

-...Ben…faut croire ! Hum… »

La matinée se déroula calmement, entre les points enlevée par Rogue et les explosions de chaudrons par Neville, l'intoxication aux encens en divination et la découverte d'une espèce rare et normalement interdite aux Soins aux créatures magique, bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Et, quand vînt l'heure de la pause, après le repas, Seamus eut enfin l'opportunité tant voulût.

Seuls dans le parc du château, alors qu'il câlinait le petit brun amoureusement, il glissa discrètement sa main dans la poche de Dean et attrapa le dessins pour le ranger dans sa poche, à lui.

Décidément…Qu'est ce qu'il était malin !

Il s'en voulait quand même un peu de faire ça à Dean, mais c'était un cas de force majeur.

Ainsi, lorsque la journée fût terminée, et que Dean marmonna une excuse avant de filer dans les dortoirs, Seamus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune et déplia le morceaux de parchemin.

Le dessin était vraiment bien fait, même si il était vrai que Dean dessinait mieux, et il y avait une petite phrase, là…

-Ca fait depuis un petit moment que je te regardes, alors dis moi si tu acceptes ou pas…signé : Blaise. »

Seamus resta une seconde pétrifié quand il lut le nom du Serpentard…puis chiffonna brusquement le dessin en poussant un juron qui lui attira quelques regards outrés ou curieux.

-Ce sale Serpent…je vais le tuer ! Foi de Finnigan, il va mourir dans d'atroce souffrances ! »

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! », hurla soudain quelqu'un.

Tous les élèves de la salle commune se tournèrent vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Dean Thomas furieux.

L'irlandais se ratatina sur lui même, légèrement effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit ami autant en colère.

-Euh...ou...oui ? », balbutia le blondinet.

-REND MOI MA LETTRE SALE VOLEUR ! »

-Ta...lettre ? Ah euh...le dessin là ? Le petit dessin de rien du tout ? »

Dean dévala les escaliers avant de se précipiter vers Seamus, se plantant devant lui. Le sorcier fouilla dans sa poche et y retira le papier tout chiffonné sous les yeux horrifié du brun.

-QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? Seamus ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

-Mais...mais...parce que c'est une lettre d'amour ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et t'es mon petit ami non ! J'ai pas à laisser les gens flirter comme ça avec toi ! Hein Hermione ? »

Il jeta un regard appuyé à la brunette qui se cacha derrière son livre, rouge.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ! », fit la jeune fille.

-Mais...tu devrais être content pour Dean, c'est ton meilleur ami non ? », s'étonna Ron, assis en face de son amie.

Hermione, Dean et Seamus se tournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant avec de grands yeux, et Harry se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

-Ron...tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas... ? Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès... », menaça Seamus.

Les oreilles du rouquin virèrent au carmin, et il se ratatina sur sa chaise, alors que l'adolescent s'approchait dangereusement de lui, l'aura meurtrière.

-Euh...Seamus... », hésita Dean en posant sa main sur le bras de l'irlandais qui ne quitta pas Ron du regard, le menaçant de ses yeux réduits en deux petites fentes.

Harry pouffa de rire mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand le regard de Seamus bascula sur lui.

-Tu es d'un jaloux...je reconnais bien là les irlandais ! Tu devrais faire attention, où Dean finira par se lasser de toi ! »

-Hermione ! », protesta le brun, gêné.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais tu réagirais comment si Parvati ou Lavande piquaient Ron sous ton nez ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! », répliqua Seamus, sans tenir compte de la remarque de son petit ami.

La jeune fille vira à l'écrevisse et ferma son livre d'un coup sec alors que Ron, lui, ne comprenait toujours rien à rien. Elle se leva d'un air digne.

-Moi, ce que je ferais à ta place, Finnigan, ce serait d'essayer de voir si c'est vraiment un dragueur, et si oui, qui c'est. Et écoute ton petit ami un peu, je te signale qu'il a déjà répondu à la première question ! »

-Ton...petit...ami ? Dean et toi vous...", balbutia Ron, alors qu'Hermione et Harry levaient les yeux au ciel.

-Oh Ron, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! », rugit la jeune fille avant de tourner les tons pour s'en aller.

-Mais... ? »

-Pauvre Ron... », soupira Harry en lui donnant une petite tape sur les épaules, compatissant.

-...Ok ! Je vais faire ce qu'Hermione a dit. Dean, viens... »

Seamus prit la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna dans les couloirs pour pouvoir lui parler en toute intimité. Arrivé dehors, il se tourna vers Dean.

-Alors, explique ? »

-...D'abord, excuses-toi pour ce que tu as fait ! J'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'es volé ! », fit le sorcier, choqué.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'excuse Dean, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et je te promet que je recommencerais pas... sans ta permission. »

Dean détourna son regard, boudeur, et croisa ses bras.

-Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? », s'exclama Seamus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

L'adolescent ne broncha toujours pas, et le blond soupira avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Dean, pardonne-moi, je suis vraiment désolé... », murmura l'irlandais, sincère.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de capituler.

-Ok, je te crois. »

-Maintenant, expliques ! »

-Blaise m'envois ses dessins pour...pour que je l'aide à s'améliorer. Tu comprends ? »

-...HEIN ! »

-Chuuut ! Ecoute...Blaise se débrouille vachement bien, mais un jour, il a vu un de mes dessins et depuis, on s'en échange quelqu'un en se donnant des conseils ! Tu comprends Seamus ? »

-Alors...C'est JUSTE ça ? »

-Ben oui ! Fallais pas être aussi jaloux que ça ! »

Seamus resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

-Ok. J'avoue, j'ai été très con sur ce coup là. Mais il faut que je soit sûr ! Viens ! »

-Hein ? Mais... ! »

_

* * *

-Tu as fini ton devoir de potion Draco ? »_

_-_Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois Blaise… »

_-_… »

L'adolescent soupira intérieurement quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Se retournant en même temps que Draco, il aperçut un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, qui tirait la manche de…Dean Thomas, son dessinateur préféré.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », cracha Draco avec mépris.

_-_Je te parle pas à toi langue de vipère…écoute moi bien Zabini, la chasse est gardée ok ? Chacun sa proie ! »

Blaise fronça ses sourcils, n'ayant strictement rien compris de ce que lui disait le Gryffondor, et Dean se frappa le front avec sa main.

_-_Seamus arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi ! »

_-_Mais quoi ! C'est la vérité ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent en se « disputant » gentiment, et Blaise poussa un soupir. Il aimerait bien que ce soit la même chose pour Draco et lui. La même complicité…les mêmes sourires échangés entre deux petites piques…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il baragouinait ce blondinet…j'ai vraiment rien compris. », fit Draco avec mépris.

_-_…… »

Et Blaise ne répondit rien, comme toujours.


End file.
